murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Murdoch Mysteries Wiki:Policy
Murdoch Mysteries Wiki is first and foremost a comprehensive encyclopaedia in development. Please visit for Contributing Editors' Guidelines, thank you. Heads up: There is an active Admin on this site. Arbitrarily or unilaterally altering the format and style of this wiki without communicating with Admin will result in restricted access and/or temporarily being blocked, so please read . Murdoch Mysteries Wiki Guidelines Be nice. Being friendly and nice goes a long way, no matter where you are. Say hello to others, provide help where you can, and ask others if you need assistance. Don't plagiarize content. If you are bringing content to FANDOM or taking it from here (or to another site), please remember to cite the authors properly. Don't assume that everything on the Internet is open for the taking. Make sure you have permission to use something before you copy it, and follow the rules for attribution when you do reuse. Everyone likes credit for their hard work! Collaboration is key. Wikis are based on the idea that the crowd, collectively, has a greater sum of knowledge than just one individual. That means collaborating with others is the key to creating a successful community, working together to build, design and make decisions. Practice open-mindedness & assume good faith. We assume that most people who work on a wiki are trying to help it, not hurt it. If you think there is a problem, it's best to ask the user about the issue first, then communicate with the Admin for further assistance. Welcome new users. Everyone has to start somewhere, so if you meet a new user who by accident made an improper edit, be nice! It's better to help explain what they did wrong, so they can learn from you, than to leave them a mean message. Remember back to when you were new, and how far friendly advice can go. Ask for help. If you are confused or need help, just ask the . Don't use the wiki to spam your own links. Wikis are a great place to build content on a specific topic, not a place to spam links to your latest product or to post non-relevant material. Spam will be removed, so please don't add it to begin with. Don't feed the trolls. This means that every time you respond to those who try to ruin your work, you are giving them what they want. The more you do that, the more they will be back for more. It's best to be calm, and limit contact with vandals. The less attention they get, the more likely they are to move on. Don't play games with the vandals as this makes it more fun for them. Don't make personal attacks. Don't make it personal, or post personal information. Wikis are meant to be a place to collaborate with others on topics that excite you. Pages meant just as an attack on someone will be removed. This includes content posted in articles and messages to other users. Always remember online communities still involve real people. Even though you are online, this is still a community made up of real people. Mean comments, aggressive behavior, and vandalism all affect real people. If you wouldn't say it in person, don't say it here. If it breaks the Terms of Use, please don't say it at all. Never forget to have fun! There is serious work to be done, but you should always remember to enjoy what you are doing! See also *FANDOM's Terms of Use *The Community Central Guidelines Further Help and Feedback *Browse and search other help pages at Help:Contents *Check FANDOM Community Central for sources of further help and support *Check Contacting FANDOM for how to report any errors or unclear steps in this article *Learn how to use FANDOM in FANDOM University: short how-to videos for all levels of experience *